The evolution of the UMTS WCDMA standards on the uplink has lagged in the past with respect to downlink transmission. Indeed, the required data transmission on the downlink is usually assumed to be larger for users than the transmission in the uplink direction. There are many problems relating to dual-stream operations on the uplink.